A New World
by History's Mistress 1776
Summary: Set post-Winter Soldier, Bucky has been recovered from the Hydra base and, after his "Deprograming", it's up to Steve to introduce him to the 21st Century
1. Prologue

**(I was inspired to write this piece after going to see Captain America: The Winter Soldier, So MAJOR spoiler alert! Do not read if you haven't seen it yet. If there's enough interest in this story, I'll post more chapters, so please review. This story takes place after Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Bucky has been recovered from Hydra. It's now up to Steve to introduce Bucky to the 21****st**** Century. Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to have a prologue to set the scene. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. Enjoy)**

Prologue

Steve Rodgers sat in the hospital room, waiting for his friend Bucky to wake up. It had been seventy years since they had seen one another (Not counting the times The Winter Soldier had tried to kill him), but neither had aged since 1943; Steve because he had been encased in a block of ice in a state of suspended animation, and Bucky because Hydra had kept him cryogenically frozen, only thawing him to carry out assassinations as the Winter Soldier. Hydra thought they had wiped Bucky's memory; but Bucky had remembered Steve. After all, how could you really forget the person who had been your best friend for twenty years? After nearly killing Steve, he had dragged him out of the water and gone back to Hydra, not knowing what else he could do, but he was starting to remember. Remembering Steve, World War Two, and everything that Hydra had done to him since. Once Bucky realized what Hydra had done to him (and had tried to do to his best friend) he would no longer take orders from them. However, Hydra didn't tolerate defiance. They tortured him for weeks, starving him, beating him, and shocking him, trying to wipe his memory again; but it didn't work. The Winter Soldier would not comply. They would have killed him if Steve and Natasha hadn't recovered him, a two person strike team that incapacitated all the Hydra members around Bucky.

From the Hydra base, they brought Bucky straight to the former S.H.E.I.L.D. wing of the Hospital, where they would be able to take care of him. They had bandaged his wounds and put him on an IV but as long as he remained unconscious, there wasn't much more they could do for him. Steve had been with him the entire time, refusing to leave his side until he woke up. Natasha had been popping in and out of the Hospital room, making sure that he didn't feel alone. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have cared, but Steve was different. He was a real friend and one of the rare people that she actually trusted. She recognized the signs that Bucky would be waking up soon, and left the room. She knew Steve would want some alone time with his old friend. So, she wasn't in the room when Steve heard James Buchannan Barnes' voice for the first time in seventy years:

"Hey, Punk. You miss me?"


	2. Chapter 1

**(The response to the Prologue of this story was incredible. It got over 230 hits in the first six hours! So, as promised, here's the next chapter. I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. It's really encouraging to read what other people think of my writing. With that said, please review. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of "A New World." Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1

"Bucky!" Steve said in an excited whisper, not wanting to startle his friend. He stood and went to Bucky's bedside. "Hell yeah I missed you. How are you feeling?"

"A little better actually." Bucky pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as he used his still badly bruised arm. "Still sore, but better."

Steve smiled. "Glad to hear it. How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything from before I fell from the train, but after that, I have almost nothing except a few moments on the Helicarrier."

"That's good. More than I was expecting, actually. When they examined you they… they found marks that could only have been left by electri-"

"I know. The shocks. I remember"

They both looked toward the door as they heard it open. Agent Romanov entered the room. Steve immediately introduced her.

"Bucky, this is Agent Romanov. We've done a few missions together and, right now, she's how we're communicating with Director Fury. Nat, this is-"

"Sergeant James Barnes formerly of the 107th Infantry." Bucky cut in, giving a quick salute and clearly trying to flirt just a little.

Romanov flashed Bucky one of her signature half smiles, humoring the Soldier in the Hospital bed because, not only was this Cap's best friend, but this was clearly no longer the man who had shot her. "So Cap, I just got a text from Fury. He wants an update on Sergeant Barnes' condition."

"He's stable" Steve replied, glancing at Bucky. "They want him kept on the IV for a little longer and he's pretty beat up, y'know, cuts, bruises, scrapes, but the Doctors say he'll be fine in a week or so"

Romanov looked at Bucky and Bucky nodded, as if to confirm what Steve had just said.

"Fury will be glad to hear that. He thinks Sergeant Barnes could provide some valuable intel." She paused for a second "Well, It's getting pretty late Cap; you want me to drive you home?"

"Actually, I was thinking about spending the night here. Do you want me to stay Bucky?"

He looked pleadingly at Steve and nodded "I don't think I'm ready to be alone yet"

"That's okay. Nat, could you do me a huge favor? I need you to run into my apartment. Next to my record player, you'll find a gray backpack. Could you bring it back here for me please?"

"Sure"

"Thanks Nat. Here's the key" Steve said as he tossed it to her. She caught it

"I'll be back in twenty minutes" and with that Agent Romanov left the room.

"She is something, isn't she?" Bucky was clearly impressed

Steve sat back down in his chair "She is off limits. So, don't get any ideas"

"Let me guess, she's taken?"

"Yes."

"Damn"

Steve chuckled "She's not your type anyway, trust me"

"Punk" Bucky yawned.

"You still tired?" Steve asked, knowing that the answer was yes

"Exhausted"

"Get some sleep, then. Agent Romanov is coming back with my overnight bag and I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise."

Bucky yawned again and settled back down into the bed. He was slightly annoyed that the IV was keeping him from sprawling out the way he wanted to.

"Bucky, you need anything before you go to sleep?"

"No thanks"

"Alright, G'night Bucky"

"G'night"

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was really heavy on the dialogue. Not all the chapters will be like that. I promise. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Sorry this is so short, but this little piece of fluff was just begging to be written. For those who are curious, Steve will be bringing Bucky home in the next chapter, I promise. I'll also be introducing an OC named Brooke in the next chapter so stay tuned. I want to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. Reviews keep me writing. With that said, please review. Hope you like this chapter)**

Chapter 2

Steve woke up to the sound of Bucky crying and whimpering. He had hoped that his friend wouldn't experience the nightmares but after all Bucky had been through, it was inevitable. Steve stood up and went over to sit on the edge of Bucky's bed. He tried to very gently wake him up, but as soon as Steve touched his friend's shoulder, Bucky sat bolt upright, eyes wide with terror. Steve pulled him into a hug, trying to make him feel as safe as possible.

"Bucky, it's okay, it's me, it's Steve."

"I was back at the base. I was in so much pain; they were going to put me back in cryo-freeze." Bucky sobbed, clinging to his friend as if his life depended on it.

"It was just a nightmare, you're safe, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." Steve felt Bucky relax and Steve released him from the hug, keeping a hand on his shoulder

"I know." Bucky wiped the tears from his cheeks, feeling a tugging on his right arm as he did so. He glared at the IV that was still in his arm, frustrated that he couldn't take it out himself. It wasn't that it was painful, just uncomfortable. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"After you fell asleep, I talked to one of the nurses. She said that if you're still doing well tomorrow, I might be able to take you home. Nat's going clothes shopping for you tomorrow and I have a spare bedroom in my apartment that's already made up for you. It'll be just like old times."

"Sounds good to me"

"You should go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me. Okay?"

Bucky nodded and settled back down into the bed. Steve, remembering what Bucky used to do for him all those years ago when he was sick, pulled the covers up around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky closed his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "thanks." Steve sat on the edge of the bed for about ten minutes until he heard Bucky's breathing deepen and even out. At that point, he knew Bucky was asleep. Only then did he go back to his chair and fall asleep again.


End file.
